


That's My Card

by Sneaky_Snouw



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A lot of background character death, Alice In Wonderland AU, Eventual Smut, Gore, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_Snouw/pseuds/Sneaky_Snouw
Summary: No person could ever escape the madness that grew fast like wild fires on the forest of Wonderland literally and figuratively see as the violet thicket will randomly burst into flames. A twisted kingdom with two unhappy twisted rulers who would never hesitate to lop off anyone's head in a matter of seconds. Insanity in tea parties where no plate or guest walks away not broken by the host and his remedy of madding teas. Large pompous flowers that sing to high heaven before they feast on innocent creatures that trespass into their garden. Hollow cocoon of an blue oracle that he just like his empty shell is filled with colorful smoke that flows out of every pore. Characters thought to only be a reality in a crazy creative mind but is all common place in the likes of a Wonderland that has enough insanity to fill an asylumSorry summary doesn't reveal much plot but it's (hopefully) worth a read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry it takes me a really long time to find good motivation to do stories because I really hate when I quit on them. Anyway I hope your special snowflakes enjoy.

No person could ever escape the madness that grew fast like wild fires on the forest of Wonderland literally and figuratively see as the violet thicket will randomly burst into flames. A twisted kingdom with two unhappy twisted rulers who would never hesitate to lop off anyone's head in a matter of seconds. Insanity in tea parties where no plate or guest walks away not broken by the host and his remedy of madding teas. Large pompous flowers that sing to high heaven before they feast on innocent creatures that trespass into their garden. Hollow cocoon of an blue oracle that he just like his empty shell is filled with colorful smoke that flows out of every pore. Characters thought to only be a reality in a crazy creative mind but is all common place in the likes of a Wonderland that has enough insanity to fill an asylum. 

Red roses over grew their fenced area to engulf the blood scarlet castle that stretched higher than any cloud. Green vines seeped into the cracks between the stones and into my tiny basic room at the base of the enormous palace. The room in and of itself was only red and white with diamonds, as it is my suit in the deck. Bed, closet with uniforms, a desk with a small stool, and lastly one chest of which I never open all similar color scheme. Seated on the bed before the morning horn sounded too loud I sat on my bed next to my daily outfit that honestly looked awfully atrocious. The pants, well I should say tights, are too tight around my legs and the shirt looks more like a long rectangular blanket with a hole for my head. Elf shoes and stupid looking hat that covers everything but my face just adds to the horrid sense of anything present in the queen. Groaning after I finally managed to squeeze into the entire ensemble before exiting through the crooked door that I still have to duck to get through.

The hall ceilings were stories high with other doors and paths intersecting by thin beam paths and stairs connecting the whole castle together. Moving swiftly through the halls as I don't dare to even bat an eye at any other person as I approached the giant grand staircase. Starting as one case before dividing into two uneven pathways both leading to the same large ruby door that was the entrance to the room of the royal couple. Climbing the stairs at the right side of the door I pulled a coiled rope that hung down from the ceiling and woke the king and queen as peacefully as possible. After a couple minutes the queen slams through the left side I'd the door in an very decorative gown that hung oddly around her hoop skirt. She gives me a satisfied nod before she glides down the stairs almost falling many times along the way. Then the king opened the right side door and slowly moved down the stairs, Brock was always gentle and timid unlike the barreling queen. A small greeting followed after Brock noticed me from the bottom of the stairs which I just waved back as he left a bit sluggish since he just woke. Dealing screaming got him moving as the royal mistress was wailing loudly to chop of the unwelcomed intruders head off his shoulders. 

Hastily opening the door before the king we rushed in to see the queen yelling from the base of her elevated throne where a tall male in a blue multi-hued suit and matching top hat. Stepping sneakily along the sides of the throne room dozens of guards were knocked out on the ground while the figure seemed to be sleeping. Approaching the back of the long room I see Brock desperately trying to calm his significant other but just keep pushed away in her rage. Mad hatter is what she called the stranger on her seat but he only sighed once she finally seemed to wake him. As I neared the back of the large throne the hatter got up whining to the royal lady about how big her butt was and how uncomfortable her chair was to sleep on. Directly behind the guy while still being hidden by the back of the chair I could see the queen turning red as the mad hatter stretched leisurely. Rounding around the corner of the chair I grabbed the dude’s wrist and literally threw him down the throne and high platform that held the royal chair. Cheering came loudly from the queen as she rushed up to her large seat as the hatter crashed down against the checkered tile bellow effectively knocking his hat off. The royal couple make it up to their seats as the hatter groans and begins to pick himself up as I just staring at him. His icy blue eyes widen when they finally met my brown one as I walked in front of the power couple then bowed before descending from the platform. The queen let out a delighted giggle as she shifted in her seat while I left picking up the still unconscious bodies of card guards away from the room.

“Oh D8 before you leave I have great news for you.”  
“Yes your highness?”  
“You are no longer a 8 of diamonds as of today you have been promoted to a 9 of diamonds for protecting the throne.”  
“Oh,thank you so much your majesty.”  
“Just one last thing, you can put those bumbling unless guards in the heart's fire furnace.”  
“...yes your grace.”  
“Perfect now shoo shoo my perfect little worker I have to talk business with the mad hatter.”

Picking up the last so to be corpse again I looked to find the hatter standing with a full on smirk strung across his face. That smile just tells me he will be coming back too soon for anyone's pleasure but frankly he doesn't seem to care. His eyes follow me as I carry the last guy out on my shoulders but let's out a evil is sounding giggle before i completely closed the door. Outside there was another card with a wheelbarrow waiting for me with the other bodies already inside. Placing the last guy on top of his fellows I gently take the barrow in toward the basement of the castle where the furnace was located.

After passing many card workers all of which were giving the soon to be card crisps a depressed look before shaking their heads at the piety that they will die so young. Making my way deep the large furnace stood proudly with its large symmetrical heart window that gave just a peak at the roaring flames. No one can actually open the main door instead you use a moderately sized door half way up the giant metal heater. Once up the fairly steep ramp I place the wheelbarrow down then opened the door to take one long look at the ever burning fire. With a final solemn look at the men I begin to gently pick up each one and peacefully hover them above before letting them drop slowly as if to delay the end for them. Some awoke screaming as their clothes, bodies, everything just melted away leaving a horrid stench of burning flesh and it only got stronger. The last one was finally placed in when the last if the terrible shrieks finally fade into ashe and I couldn't help but stand their hollowly. I got a promotion then killed ten others like me without a second thought, that must be the stem of my madness. Closing the door I move away to return the barrow with a hauntingly stoic face that scared the cards almost as much as the queen.

Walking back to my station near the gate I never teared my eyes from the ground even if I got close to bumping into people. Mindlessly I killed others who were exactly like me and I could become ashe like them with just one tiny step out of line. Suddenly before I could exit the castle to move through the garden I feel a presence along with a pair of fimilar eyes staring at me once again. With a single hand on the door handle I turn to the hatter standing casually against the wall with the same smirk as before. His clothes were messy being uneven and stretched at awkward angles, I never knew so many types of blue existed. Pushing himself off the wall he stride towards me with his smirk turning into a sinister grin as got closer. Now only like a foot away and happy I didn’t just walk out he got a little jumpy which made his hat once again fall off his head. Scurrying quick he swept up his hat and repositioned it on his head before he began.

“Heheheh well aren't you special huh D9 ,sounds like I'm calling out rejected bingo numbers.”  
“...How can I help you mister mad hatter?”  
“Well now now no need to rush unlike the white Rabbit that speedy bitch, anyway you knocked off my hat.”  
“...And that is important why?”  
“Nobody no living creature in Wonderland has ever done it befuuur so you gotta help me with my evil plan.”  
“I'm sorry I must deny your offer, wait wait evil plan what are you gonna mess up?”  
“What?!”  
“Shhhh.”  
“Oh urg, why come on please.”  
“One step even the world's smallest step out of line and I'm dead so frankly I refuse to die right now.”  
“...Well, really? Uhhh you didn't even hear me out.”  
“I had to burn those ten guards I'm assuming you knocked out alive without a second thought hatter…”  
“...Okay but you'll become a part of it sooner or later.”  
“Not likely, but keep dreaming.”  
“Hahaha you're so feisty I like it by the way do you know where the exit is I'm a lotta lost.”  
“Straight through these doors.”

Opening the door with ease the lush garden that was basically everywhere was shown to the hatter who was understandably struck with awe at it all. Vibrant velvet roses peaked out of every corner leaving only certain areas like the ground and rows of bushes as a green untouched by the flowers. Thorns jutted out of the vines and while I moved around them the hatter just had to touch them and get a cut that he promptly began to suck on. Stepping along the path it all seemed so much more serial than before when I just went out by myself. At the gate I open my side before looking back at the blue hatter among many red roses while still in a distracted shock. He walked slowly toward the gate with his mouth still hanging open before he finally made it through the gate. Closing it behind the madcap grabbed onto the cold iron bars of the gate looking right into my eyes.

“You will become a factor of my plan whether you like it or not and I won't take no as an answer.”  
“That doesn't make any sense.”

Just giving me a toothy smile he just wandered off into the purple forest and once he was out of sight the trees went up in flames making the hatter yell at the forest. Unconsciously I let a small giggle lose but I quickly contained it before I headed to tell the royal couple of the evil plan the mad hatter mentioned. Back in the throne room I bowed before I reported on the one on one we had in the hall.

“Your highness the mad hatter mentioned to me an evil plan he is trying to put into effect.”  
“Oh really hmmmm… it's just nonsense do not worry his head will come off soon.”  
“Yes your majesty.”  
“Now back to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my special snowflakes sorry this took longer than expected to make because   
> 1\. I set myself with a word minimum too high  
> 2\. I had literally no idea what I wanted for this chapter (all other chapters had outlines since I view anything but the beginning and end as filler so yeah ◇X◇)  
> Don't worry tho my other chapters should come out a little faster, anyway I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank everyone thus far who has supported my work it means alot really.

Day and night have blended into one another as the time goes on leaving the sky as a colorfully painted canvas that is always flowing into another art project. Autumn has arrived with its warm breeze that changes all the plants from their typical colors to golden hues. The roses have wilted in the garden and the vines have turned a dull yellow as they died leaving light tints like veins all over the castle walls. Crochet was the only entertainment apparently seeing as the queen plays it constantly and would murder whoever beat her, she always wins. Invitations eventually went out with every visitor purposely losing to literally save their lives but let's just say we still lost players rather quickly. The queen had been very cranky about it and resorted to using her servants as players or just killing them just anything to entertain herself.

Waking up the next morning already felt far different than any other day in the worst way since I could feel it in my bones that something was going to go horribly wrong. Sitting up in bed and changing into a suit version of my usual card outfit, a white suit decorated with nine diamonds on the front and back and my number in the front near the pocket. No elf shoes or stupid hat today instead I get to wear a velvet pair of dress shoes and a red fedora with diamond as the base. Tugging a bit on the edges of the white jacket as the whole outfit is only just a bit looser than my tights making it rather tight around my muscular figure. 

Making my way to the royal chambers before I could even pull the rope the doors slammed open almost crushing me in the process. In her best red hoop skirt dress the queen glided out of the room with excitement that only seemed like it could belong to a puppy. Turning towards me she smiled widely enough to see all her teeth while Brock moved out of the room behind her also in his best.

“Oh D9 go prepare the crochet course we have brand new guests today.”  
“Yes my lady, but pardon my questioning who are our guests?”  
“The mad hatter and company so brew gallons of tea.”  
“...absolutely your majesty.”

Rushing out of the castle into the gardens to a lush green yard that sits directly in front of the unsolvable hedge garden maze that seemed to extend to the endless. Driving the stacks and half hoops into the ground the queen had already put the whole staff in a rush as the time drew closer. Seeing the white rabbit rush in as the queen swayed into the garden to see it set up as I gathered the proper equipment. Multicolored hedgehogs and flamingos were all lined in rows in their crates shivering in what anyone could guess was fear of the disaster to come. Cradling them as I picked up each pair and brought them out to the field as the royal lady took in her surrounding. Now being so large the lady has her own specialized bird and hedgehog bother decked out in a reddish pink that fit to her size. For anyone else getting the giant equipment would have been next to impossible but I yanked them along with ease sadly it was a little too late. In the garden the queen was lining up her shot with one of the smaller pairs of birds and hedgehogs and swung to what she thought was victory. The balled up mammal bounced of the wall of the castle before flying far into the maze as a giant gruesome cracking sounded from the bird. In the queen's hand the smaller flamingo hanged limp as multiple bloody bones stuck out oddly from its body which began to bleed into her hands. Throwing the bird towards me the queen spun to find her bird and ball in place for her as I bowed to her. 

“Great job now I'm going to cleanse my hands so get rid of that trash while I'm gone.”  
“Yes my queen.”

She moved away leaving be to pick up the terribly broken body of the bird as I moved to a large trash bin behind the scarlet castle. Tossing the bird inside I moved back to find food being set up and the royal couple returning to the yard without a speck of blood or regret. Preparation went on for a few more hours and it became so incredibly clear that the queen was getting impatient for the hatter and friend’s arrival. Moving the throne outdoors the queen and king sat side by side waiting with her highness tapping her fingers as she slowly loses her temper. Right before I swore her eyes and face turned red the white rabbit ran out informing everyone that the guests were here. The king then stood and I solemnly followed him away from the yard toward the maze, the king can't be seen in public or anyone less that royalty. Brock motioned me towards the castle walls and just as we moved behind a wall of roses the blue hatter and Co moved onto the field. The hatter was in the same outfit he wore when we first met with his friends all dawning pretty much the same outfit just a different color. A red demon looking fellow, a blond dude in purple, and a gray rabbit with a light yellow suit all came out by his side. They were beaming with confidence until the queen came out then it disappeared when they saw her. Not paying attention the king snuck back to my side trying to figure out who I was staring at because I didn't noticed Brock moving and was left behind. Turning far too fast and saying no way too quickly the king now is peaking out at the group as they played.

Time passed rather slowly seeing how long it takes the queen to line up a shot that some of her opponents were almost falling asleep on top of their bird cubs. Brock was also basically falling asleep as he leaned against a wall as his eyes drooped with each passing moment. The madcap wasn't fairing much better even when he was preparing his shot after the queen's extended bragging spree but he soon smiled. A thud behind me pulled my eyes from that smug smile seeing as Brock was now lying dead asleep on the grass rather than the castle wall. Shaking him awake before picking him up he yawned as he stood as it seemed like nobody notices us than-Eaaaaah. A spiky ball harshly crashed against my butt before rolling back into the field as the hatter just barely contain his laughter by giggling instead. If the royal couple wasn't here I would have punched him in the throat but sadly all I could do was give him an angry look which just made him giggle more. The queen quickly noticed which prompted me to flinch then stiffly hang my head down as the king started setting the ladies temper. Eventually through a series of complements Brock managed to convince her not to kill me or the hatter while allowing us to watch the rest. Scuffing over to sidelines me and the king stood watching as the hatter would turn to smile or do something silly when the queen wasn't looking. We almost busted out giggling multiple times but would look away and contain ourselves before we could get in trouble until the blue madcap came over. He approached me grinning mischievously as the hatter slid over with his flamingo squirming from on his shoulder.

“Hehehehe heheh so hey there.”  
“...What can I do for you Mr Hatter?”  
“Fetch me more tea niney then run away with me.”  
“Hmmm last thing isn't gonna happen but if you give me a cup I may get you more tea.”  
“Here and C'mon D9 pleeeeease.”  
“This is a big ass cup.”  
“Hehehe yeah I always have to have extra tea to fuel my mad mind.”  
“Your lucky I didn’t punch your mad mind out of your thick skull.”  
“Ouch so mean to me, but you'll still be a part of me one way or another... okay that sounded way wronger than I intended.”  
“Yes yes it did now go on before the queen kills you with her swing.”  
“Hahahahahaha yeah...I'll find ya later niney noon.”

As the madcap basically skipped away to get back to the game I got a gentle suggestive nudge as I just sighed as I watched him. Giggling start to erupt from Brock as he followed me in to get the hatter more tea in the palace kitchen with a mostly uncomfortable silence between us. Just as I was pouring the tea into the cup everything finally escaped from his throat and full on laughter starts to pour. In a vain attempt to save myself from embarrassing myself as our exchange was more than any normal conversation since he was so clearly flirting. Brock eventually leans on my shoulder as he continues to laugh I just look down at the teapot that just emptied leaving the large cup only half way full. Taking another full pot to harshly I just looked away as I poured with an unclear feeling resting in me I don't know if it was truly love or hate it was more of an mixture.

“Oh my god Evan, he’s sooo into you it's unbelievable.”  
“...Shut up.”  
“Aaaaaw Ev you are blushing that's adorable.”  
“I Am Not!”  
“Okay definitely are too you can't deny it, you may have fought before but it's different now.”  
“That doesn't make any goddamn sense Brock.”  
“Yes it does you just can't accept it.”  
“...No…”  
“He knows you're special, the hatter’s top hat could only be knocked of by someone with serious power Ev.”  
“Wha no… my looks must further that point right?”  
“Yes but he wasn't looking at you for power.”  
“How do you know?”  
“He wouldn't have been checking you out like he did if he was.”  
“...But.”  
“No no no he literally hit you in the butt with his ball on purpose after staring at your ass.”  
“...”  
“See I'm right now accept the facts.”  
“......But ugh fine, he is in fact interested in me in a romantic way but that doesn't mean-”  
“Yes it does you were blushing and playing along.”  
“...Urggg alright only a tad but no way am I falling further.”  
“You sure about that Evan?”  
“Yes, No,Maybe now shut up and let's go back.”

Our leisurely walking turned to running fast when a extremely loud raging scream blared through the air from outside the castle's interior. Rushing out the doors around to the yard the red demon guy was dancing and basking in the glory of victory as his friends cheered and congratulated him. The queen's face was bright red with anger as she snapped her bird’s neck loudly making the whole group stop and turn in horror. Her anger almost literally made the sky black but the scariest thing was the fact that the hatter started to defend his friend's win. Stomping closer made the group to start backing up but Brock rushed onto the scene and ordered them to run if they wanna live. Most were frozen stiff so only when I push the cup of tea into the madcap’s hands do they begin to flee the scene. Making there way out the iron gates and into the violet forest as the queen marched right after them but stopped at the forest. Turning slowly around she huffed a while as she stared before loudly declaring that the crochet season was now officially over for the year. Her royal highness speeded loudly back into the castle as he finished her announcement, or what he was assuming was the rest. Festival time has begun so the grand Deck Ball shall start it's preparations tomorrow morning, usually I go alone but this year I'm probably gonna gain a partner for this dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long I actually sadly lost interest in this story for a really long while but a nice commenter named Kylee got me back into it. So thank you to her and thanks for understanding I was very busy and stressed but I'm good now so hopefully more chapters soon. Thank you my special snowflakes sorry for such a big wait ●♡●
> 
> Also warning in advance: To me personally this is the most dialogue I've had in a chapter so far so sorry it less descriptive, but the next chapter will probably have even more talking so more sorrys to give.

8 months of preparation for one night have never seemed so stressful with literally a list that was longer than most hallways in the castle than even when the queen carries the list it drags like a train behind her. Dress materials have been transported from every corner of Wonderland for just the queen's gown alone not to mention how expensive her tastes are. Silk from the blue caterpillar, cotton from the rabbit’s cottontail fields, pearls and gold from the mock turtle as well as the walrus and carpenter, wool and fur from various creatures that were skinned mercilessly and much more are going to be on it alone. Decorations and grand chandeliers are either being cleaned off or be replaced for an upgrade are already being hung from every corner of the red palace. Staff rush to clean and keep it that way knowing the queen was going to have their heads if there was even a single speck of dust on the floors. I however was lucky enough to be spared from some more disastrous place instead placed in the barely visited music room on one of the top floors on one for the many towers. It was a circular room with a grand ballroom like floor decorated in beautiful patterns but on the walls of the room hung thousands of instruments. Orchestra and band instruments of all types and sorts were hung on the wall for a full display of grand musical presence contrary to how little it's been visited. Each single one of them needed to be dusted off and tuned properly which is what I spent long weeks on end with thankfully little interpretations until that mad hatter decided to visit and cause a scene.

It was a day like all the others and I was sitting up in one baskets of the balance like lift with my cleaning supplies as I washed the guitars occasionally stopping to humour myself by playing a little tune. Sound that high up echos very loud so mostly soundproof earmuffs were given to cancel out any sound that echoed from far away so I would get a horrid headache everyday. Because of said earmuffs I didn't hear the blue hatter come in from the balcony that was connected to the music room or hear his footsteps echo as he walk across the hard smooth floors. I only knew he was there when the mad man lifted all the weights from the other basket sending me and my equipment tumbling down to the floor too fast for me to survive unscathed until he caught me. Opening my eyes I see the madcap smiling wildly as he held me in the basket but my cleaning rag and spray bottle knocked his hat off but it didn't change his demeanor. Giving him a firm scowl I shun him since we'll I could have gotten seriously hurt and would go unnoticed since only I have ever been in here. This made him pout so he walked me over to one of the larger pianos that were kept on the ground where he placed me down before shuffling over to his top hat. Glancing with the blue hatter’s back was turned to him ruffling his short fluffy dark brown hair that was mostly covered up by the hat made me smile a bit for some reason. Turning my head and fighting my smile as the hatter comes back with his hat atop his head again before he looked to find me still in a hissy fit, groaning loudly the hatter drapes himself over my shoulders.

“Look niney I'm sorry I scared you and could have gotten you seriously hurt, but I need someone who gets it to talk to so I thought of you.”  
“...What's wrong?”  
“You know when someone has a crush on you but you don't like them but you have to deal with them and play nice.”  
“Cards have sort of developed a block when it comes to crushes because of fast deaths but sort of yea.”  
“We have this new dumb blond who is stubborn and childish, but she likes me and is completely clueless when it comes to anything Wonderland so my friends are forcing me to help her.”  
“Mmm kay, she got a name?”  
“Alice and she might as well be a second red queen.”  
“Aw cmon she can't be that bad.”  
“She tried to kiss me twice and won't stop, besides I want to save my first kiss for MY crush.”  
“Oh yeah and who's your crush hatter?”  
“I'm looking at him.”

As he lifted himself off my shoulders moving so his hand were on both sides off the basket as he lifted himself onto the edge of the piano and leaned in just inched away from my face. A deep rose blush was spreading like wildfires across my face as I sat in almost disbelief but knew just by his tone he meant every word. Alice’s description before gave me pangs of jealousy and spite for being more able and braver to make moves but it all dissipated when the blue hatter spoke his feelings. The madcap inched forward ever so slowly with a grin along with his own bad case of red fluster across his far fairer skin but was cut short by the door to the music room slamming open. Luckily the king came in first so I had time to slide out of the basket and off the piano while the hatter greeted the Brock who was smiling almost evilly as he let out giggles. Picking up my cleaning supplies and the basket I reattached them to the balance system as the queen came bursting in ready to yell at the hatter.

“Hatter what are you doing in my castle?! “  
“Oh just messing with your cards and delivering an invite.”  
“Well stop- wait an invite to what I presume is a hatter famous tea party.”  
“Yes your highness for the royal couple so they can have a nice break for all the Deck ball prep.”  
“Oh how splendid we will be attending with plenty of treats.”

With that the queen skipped, well it sounded more like stomping, away leaving Brock to take the invite as he lingered a bit longer as the hatter was presumably leaving. Footsteps quickly get closer to me as the blue madcap hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder making me gasp. 

“Thanks for helping me vent D9.”  
“You're welcome mad hatter.”  
“Also don't worry your pretty little head about going to the party I wrote a itty bitty note in the card saying your a requirement to go.”

With that he started towards the balcony only turning around to wink as he continued to the marble rail before he leap off leaving me blushing. The king walked over with the invite opened and read not long after the hatter disappeared from our sights with a shit eating grin on his face. Saving myself the embarrassment I avoided Brock’s looks by busying myself with other useless things until I needed to confront it. The hatter managed to make my face redder than a red rose while still being the craziest person in all of Wonderland to bust into someone's castle for the tiniest things that could have been do far easier. When leaving Brock was leaving he was dead silent that I almost did heard him at all and thought for a while that I was in trouble for attracting the blue maniac to break in until Brock spoke. 

“If you get done cleaning in here I let you take the Deck ball invites to the hatter tomorrow.”

With that sentence I was already rushing up the basket to get started again with the energy of an over caffeinated white rabbit when he is late so I was ready to clean deep into the night if I had too. We shared feelings from the beginning and seeing at the lengths he's going to just to see a card like me makes me more than will to pay it back by sitting a hard overtime. So that morning bright and early the king comes in to a spotlessly clean music room with me asleep in the basket while it was still in the air. Lowering me down as well as walking me up he rushes me to get cleaned up and eat before I deliver the guest letters to the hatter and company like he promised. Doing the quickest morning routine of my life which probably beat some world records I was seated eating breakfast while also writing a small letter on a card that actually looked like a playing card. It was for the blue madcap but it was small that even if he was able to slip it properly it would needed to be somewhat noticeable in his mind so obvious but still secret to those who are as mad. Moving to the piles and piles of cards that extended to the ceiling of the small room they were kept in but all of the hatter’s were in a neat pile and tied together with blue ribbon. Thinking back to yesterday a thorn in my side became apparent, is there a card for that Alice or does the queen even know of her? She could only cause not only him but the hatter trouble but the description that was given with her name suggests I should grab an extra. Picking a nameless one up I walk out to the king and white rabbit waiting for him, the rabbit was bouncing nervously on his heals as he stuttered so much I almost couldn't understand a word he was saying. Brock motioned me to follow him so u waved and ran to try and keep up with the rabbit as he rushed into the purple forest which finally received a name and it was Tolrey forest.

In the purple lush maze I was barely able to catch the white fur ball zip by swiftly leaving me stuck wondering alone for a good long while before a voice called to me. There in a tree laid one of the hatter’s four friends that was present at the crochet diaster. He was mostly in purple with his ears and tail matching his clothing but his fair skin with blue eyes and blond hair contrasted greatly. 

“Hey I remember you, what are you doing in these woods man?”  
“I'm trying to find the hatter’s domain so I can deliver ball invites, the rabbit was suppose to lead me but just zipped away instead.”  
“Gosh that sucks, here I can lead the way I grew up in these trees.”  
“Thank so much...um never got your name did I?”  
“Nope but know you do, my name is Bryce and you are D9 right?”  
“Yeah how'd you?”  
“The hatter never stops gushing about you now a days.”  
“Oh god…”  
“Heheheh no need to get embarrassed it beats his arguments with Alice.”

The chatter feel silent as we walked through making sure we didn't trip on all the roots that weaved in and out of the ground and other roots as we walked. Just the look on Bryce’s face was enough to ensure that the relationship between the hatter and Alice was heated and it was a good choice to bring Alice a letter as well. Staring down at the cards in my hands I hoped this would get the two to stop even if was just for a while since others don't seen to enjoy it either. Bright light begins to pour our from an out cove in the forest where what only could be described as a high pitched pipe organ played a cheery tune. Bryce turned to me and smiled widely once again but this time I knew it was because we arrived to where the hatter stayed.

“So uh thank you Bryce.”  
“No problem man I'm gonna go back in to mess with some folks so see ya later I guess.”  
“Yeah have fun… oh wait I should have your invite.”  
“Yay, I get one?”  
“Yep here it is so now go have fun.”  
“Kay bye D9 good luck.”  
“Thanks again.”

Turning to the light I take a nice deep breath before marching into the heavily lighted out cove where maddness was waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify just in case anyone needed it the naming system for the cards  
> 1.Suits:  
> D=diamonds  
> S=spades  
> C= clubs  
> H= hearts  
> 2.Numbers: this one goes without saying but jack would be represent by a J rather than saying Jack of whatever  
> The cards have no specific role based on number but it is a caste system type deal so yeah.


End file.
